


The God of War and The Bookworm

by etanunu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, War, mythology AU, the god of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etanunu/pseuds/etanunu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mythology AU: After Levy knocked down a bookshelf at the library, she reads the title of a book she’s never seen before and finds herself transported to Olympus. She quickly finds herself stuck with the loud god of war, Gajeel. How the hell is she supposed to get home when her only hope is always fighting! Gajevy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Machi Tou Eres

**Chapter 1: lI̱ máchi̱ tou Eres**

Levy’s beige beach bag (used only for library trips and never beach trips) pulled her shoulder down form the weight of the Latin and Greek books she had just picked up. So far she only had six books, which is why her fingers were still dutifully tracing along the spines of books as she read the titles. Her feet tickled a little from staying in the same position so long. She had already read a few copies she passed over; most of them were philosophy related or mythology. 

This section of the library was pretty hidden from the rest of the building. The Magnolia Public Library was her favorite since there were four levels, plus a basement level. She was currently on the top level—restricted access—where a lot of the older tomes were kept. She was a good enough friend with the staff so they always let her up when she felt inclined. 

Levy’s lips pouted forward as she sighed. She didn’t want to leave with so few books. They’d barely tide her over for the week. “Well…I guess I could try to find some Nordic texts.” She placed a small hand along the white twisted rope handle of her bag. As she stood, the weight and her numb feet made her stumble and head-butt the bookshelf. 

Effectively, toppling it over. 

“Eep!” She took a step back with eyes wide in panic. The bookshelf fell back into the bookshelf placed against the back wall, luckily, keeping the shelf in a teepee position. Unfortunately the loud crack of wood was unmistakable as was the sound of flapping paper and covers slapping the floor. 

“Oh no, oh no,” she mumbled over and over dropping to her knees without a second thought. Levy’s light blue locks messily fell in front of her face as she rushed to pull up the heavier books so they wouldn’t fold and crush the pages of the lighter books that had fallen pages-down rather than covers-down.

A heavy leather-bound tome with the letters and symbols almost completely blurred away from time had fallen on top of several books and she could already see the damage of bent covers and pages before diving for it. She struggled to pull the book off the others and from the ground. “Come on!” Levy cursed her small stature and hands for the n-th time that day. “Come. On!”

The weight of the book caused her to fall backwards and on her butt with the book open on her lap. Looking down she saw the title at the top in Greek: Η μάχη του Eres. “lI̱ máchi̱ tou Eres?”

Suddenly the pages began to glow a bright yellow. Levy gasped as she was blinded and felt a warm breeze hit her face. She closed her eyes as the glow increased.  _What’s happening?!_

The burning glow behind her eyelids eventually disappeared and Levy realized it was safe to open her eyes. She hugged the book to her chest as she blinked rapidly. The air smelled sweet and the breeze had yet to disappear.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed the ground was no longer the old dingy gray carpet of the library she loved, but bright green blades of grass. It even looked like early morning instead of early evening when she had walked into the building.

She was sitting in a field of grass at the bottom of a mountainside, so tall it reached the clouds. “lI̱ máchi̱ tou Eres. The battle of Ares?”

“You!”

“Eh?” The blunette quickly turned her head to the right and saw a tall, menacing figure with long black hair and metal piercings on his eyebrows, ears, and down the bridge of his nose. The man held a shield, long spear, and the severed head of what looked like a horse in his hands. She was most surprised to see that his red eyes held curiosity rather than animosity.

“Did that bastard Natsu send you? I fucking told him I got things under control!” He grumbled. He pulled the horse head up and toward her as proof—a horse head with gills and black eyes. “See? Poseidon’s runts got nothing on the god of war. Gihihi.”

Levy felt air leave her chest and not return as tears fell from her eyes.  _God of war?! No way!_

“Oi, shrimp! You got your orders. Transport back or whatever the hell that little trick of yours was. I told you already, things are under control.”

_No way._

He turned the monstrous horse head toward him and smirked mockingly at it. “Ain’t that right, you little shit-neigher? Gihihihi!”

“No way…” she whispered before passing out.


	2. Hoplite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology AU: After Levy knocked down a bookshelf at the library, she reads the title of a book she’s never seen before and finds herself transported to Olympus. She quickly finds herself stuck with the loud god of war, Gajeel. How the hell is she supposed to get home when her only hope is always fighting! Gajevy

**Chapter 2: Hoplite**

 

X

As soon as Levy woke up her head burned in pain. She kept her eyes shut tight and pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead. The bed smelled like firewood and earth. The sound of clinking metal matched the throbbing in her head.

 

Her eyes snapped open. This wasn’t her home.

 

“What are we gonna do with her?” A masculine voice she didn’t recognize asked from somewhere outside the room she was being kept.

 

A softer but still very masculine voice answered. “Well Gajeel sent Lily off with a message for Erza. She’ll probably know what to do.”

 

“What if she tells the council? He just brought a strange human to our workshop!”

 

The other voice let out a derisive groan. “Will you chill out? Based on what Gajeel told us there’s no way that girl is human.”

 

“Still…”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn’t help but wonder what they were going on about. But more important matters pushed their way to the forefront of her mind, past the strange voices and the pounding headache. Levy had to find out where she was.

 

Sitting up, she noticed what she had been sleeping in swayed. Instead of a bed what she had slept in was actually a hammock. Inside the hammock there was a long cushion, stuffed with feathers. The blanket around her was a dull red, from age.

 

Tiny feathers pushing their way out of the cushion pricked her palm as she tried to maneuver her body around so her legs were hanging down. The room was fairly small, but filled to the brim with papers, weapons, dried plants, clothing, and there was even a smaller hammock for some reason. The cluttered mess coupled with the pinging headache was making it even harder to look for her things.

 

Her legs finally swung out, she noticed the orange dress she’d put on that morning had a few grass stains along the sides of her thighs. Just as she was about to check them more closely the metal clinking stopped.

 

Shadows moved outside the door. “Happy?” The calm voice asked.

 

The other sighed. “Sent him to Aphrodite.”

 

Aphrodite?

 

Levy’s mouth hung open. It hadn’t been a dream? The weird book, the pierced man, and the creepy severed horse head—all of that had been real! She scurried quickly out of the hammock. She really needed to know where she was now.

 

She ran around the room, moving things around without care for their owner, trying to track down her beach bag.

 

That glowing book! That must have been the cause of everything, whatever _everything_ was. Where was it?

 

Just as her fingers touched a gown that felt as soft as silk and shimmered like the night sky, her rummaging was interrupted. “Looks like she’s—“

 

“Hey!”

 

Rough hands grabbed the gown and pulled it away from her in a paradoxically tender yank. She followed the fabric’s fall upward. The gown was definitely for a woman. Levy couldn’t help but notice it was beautiful.

 

The man standing over her was a shock, but not as great a shock as when she saw the pierced man. His eyes were sharp but not unkind, even if they were staring down at her accusingly. What she could see of his wrists, were covered in thick metal cuffs. Most shocking of all, however, was his bright pink hair.

 

The other man behind him, with tired eyes and black hair, looked normal in comparison. They were both in togas. The guy with pink hair, though, was also wearing a sash made of white scales. Part of her wanted to stay in denial about her situation, but now…

 

“Where’s my book?” she asked and cursed herself when her voice came out weak and scared.

 

“Natsu! Gray!” A voice yelled from outside the room.

 

The one with black hair smirked, completely ignoring Levy’s question. “Looks like he’s back.”

 

The pink haired guy set the gown down gently away from her. Then he crouched down eye level with Levy. His bright smile showed off a pair of fangs.

 

Some of her uneasiness washed away at the gesture. Still, she needed to know what was happening. “Can I please get my book?” she asked again.

 

The grinning stranger laughed at that. “Geez, at least introduce yourself first before rushing away.” His hand was in front of her face now. She shook it but stayed a bit on guard. He nodded. “I’m Natsu, the god of fire. That other droopy eyed idiot whose been helping take care of you while Gajeel ran off is named Gray, he’s the god of smiths.”

 

“Gods…?” she whispered. So it was true. Somehow she’d ended up in Ancient Greece. Or at least, a parallel universe where Greek Gods were real. Given the little information she had, and her own extensive knowledge about historisized mythology versus mythologized history on Earth this couldn’t be the reality she lived in.

 

Great. That only opened up more questions. She leaned her forehead against her hand, trying to push away any more potential fainting spells and that stupid headache.

 

“Uh…yeah?” Natsu said uncertainly. She could hear Gray and whoever Gajeel was speaking somewhere else. “So, the big question, we’ve all had around here is pretty simple. Who are you? Cause you sure as hell don’t look like any of our helpers and Gajeel has never had many followers.”

 

“Tch.” Levy turned her head. She wasn’t terrified when she saw the large imposing figure of the pierced man again. The helmet and spear were gone, but she saw a sheathed sword at his side. He was also wearing classic Greek armor. Iron not bronze, by the looks of it. Her curios side tried to search for the right time period in her mind and the word associated to soldiers wearing iron instead of bronze. The stress wasn’t letting her. “ _What_ are you is the better question.”

 

In the large man’s right hand a large tome was easily visible. “My book!” She shouted, ignoring both their questions. It served them right, having ignored her whenever she asked for that stupid book.

 

She quickly stood up and realized for the first time that her hair was loose. It bobbed along with every step as she rushed over to the man. Without asking, she snatched it from his hands and flipped it open. Maybe if she found the page that sent her here, she could figure out a way home.

 

The pages were blank.

 

Her eyes widened and panic began to swell in her chest. Not even caring about potentially tearing anything, her middle finger flicked page after page to the side trying to find anything at all with writing on it.

 

“Oi, shrimp!” he yelled. Levy didn’t care. She needed to get home. “Don’t just go around ignoring us. What are you?!”

 

Finally, a few forty pages in, she found the first bit of writing. Tears blurred her vision the more she read. Before she knew it she’d fallen to the ground with the book teasing her with even more questions.

 

Just where the hell was she? None of this made sense.

 

A calloused hand touched her shoulder as the man stopped yelling and knelt down in front of her. She wiped her eyes with her forearm. His red eyes were studying her carefully. He was actually waiting for her to speak on her own, she noticed.

 

Hoplite, Levy finally remembered. Greek soldiers who armed themselves with iron were called hoplites. She wanted to laugh at how inconveniently the sudden thought had appeared.

 

Needing just some sort of comfort, Levy placed her hand over his and held on tight. His eyes grew larger, but he didn’t move away. Her throat felt tight and her headache only felt worse. “My name’s Levy,” she finally answered. “I need your help, Gajeel.”

 

They didn’t notice as the book between them flipped to a new page. As the two stared at each other, new words slowly appeared on their own.

 

_~ Ares watched the small woman patiently as she cried and asked for his help. For the first time since his forced appointment as the God of War, Gajeel felt needed. Whoever the fairy-like woman was, he vowed in that moment to protect her no matter what. ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du, du dunnnnnn! Hahaha so yeah, I got a lot of really excited reviews about this being a story based in Greek Mythology. Which I’m stoked about! But, as you now see, this is gonna be different from what you know and are used to. I wanted to change the concept of the gods around enough that even Levy, who has studied Greek Mythology, won’t know what to expect. I know I’m leaving you all with more questions, but I hope you’re liking where this is headed so far.
> 
> Again, please leave me some feedback if you can! I’d like to know your thoughts so far. Next chapter, I’ll explain the world a bit and introduce a few more gods. Any ideas on who Natsu and Gray may be???


	3. Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology AU: After Levy knocked down a bookshelf at the library, she reads the title of a book she’s never seen before and finds herself transported to Olympus. She quickly finds herself stuck with the loud god of war, Gajeel. How the hell is she supposed to get home when her only hope is always fighting! Gajevy

**Chapter 3: Aphrodite**

X

 

“I still don’t get it,” Gajeel said, resting his chin lazily on his hand.

 

“Me neither,” Natsu chimed in, scratching his head.

 

Levy sighed; she was getting increasingly tired of having to repeat her situation to them. As if it wasn’t bad enough she was stranded somewhere strange, they had to be completely unhelpful when she finally did tell them who she was.

 

Gray was the only helpful one. He had actually pulled out her beach bag and other books when she asked. If she was lucky she could maybe figure things out using the books she _had_ chosen. The four had left Natsu’s room—the one with the hammock—and were sitting at a small dining table made of iron to discuss just who Levy was and what she was doing there.

 

She flicked a lock of hair back. It kept falling forward without her bandana. “Where’s the bandana I was wearing?”

 

“The what?” Natsu asked with his face scrunched up.

 

Gajeel crossed his arms and nodded his head. “Keeps using weird words. She really is from a different world.”

 

Her cheeks puffed up in anger, momentarily forgetting the crippling grief she’d felt only a few minutes before. “Reality, I’m from another reality,” Levy corrected. Then she gestured to her head and motioned down the circumference of her hair. “Bandana. It’s the piece of cloth I was wearing to hold my hair down.”

 

The god of war shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Must’ve fallen down when I carried you over.”

 

Her face immediately felt hot. “Y-you carried me?”

 

“Not all the way, Lily had to—“

 

“Forget about that!” Gray interrupted. His stare was difficult to match straight on, so Levy eventually turned her gaze to the table. “So you’re from another reality?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where gods like us are just stories to your people?” His voice was so cold Levy feared he was beginning to get angry with her.

 

“Yes,” she answered, unable to keep shame out of her voice when she spoke.

 

“And that weird book you were demanding we hand over is what brought you here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

That last question pushed her to look up at him. She hadn’t even thought to ask that yet. She knew, more or less, _where_ she was—somewhere that shouldn’t logically exist. She knew _what_ brought her there. She even knew _who_ the book brought her to. All that still left her purpose in this realm up for debate.

 

Her eyes drifted to the open tome on the table. A few more words had appeared since she last read it, all still in Gajeel’s point of view. This was his story, and according to the way the book was writing itself so far, it seemed like she was an important part of his story. She only wished it would stop referring to her as ‘the fairy-like woman.’

 

She blushed again as she read over the words. “I’m not sure why I’m here.” Levy knew she had to be honest about what she knew so far. But, she thought looking over at the intimidating warrior across from her, Levy was also nervous about what she was getting wrapped up in. “The words I read back at the library said ‘The Battle of Ares’ and then I was in front of Gajeel. Since then the book has been recording what is happening. I don’t know what battle that is, why I’m here for it, or who you two are, but my best guess is that’s the reason I’m here.”

 

Gray leaned toward the text and frowned. “What kinda writing is that?” he asked confused.

 

Levy looked at the book confused. “What do you mean?” That’s when she realized it was in English not Greek anymore. “Wait…what?”

 

The front doorknob jiggled, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Natsu!” A soft feminine voice called out, as a beautiful blonde woman walked in…with a flying blue cat and a pink haired woman in broken chains behind her.

 

“Hey Lucy!” The god of fire immediately stood up and rushed over to the new arrival. “Found her speaking to the sky again, Happy?”

 

“Aye!” the weird blue cat shrieked.

 

Levy was feeling light headed again. First pierced men in armor, then gods, and now flying blue cats who also talked. Honestly, if a Pegasus or centaur had walked in instead of the cat she would have been more comfortable. This place didn’t match anything she knew.

 

“Shut up,” the blonde grumbled at Natsu. She turned her attention to the others at the table. Levy felt uncomfortable under the woman’s gaze. She seemed normal enough but there was something about the way she stood that told Levy she was powerful. “Hi Gajeel, Gray.” Then she looked only at Levy and smiled kindly. She seemed loving. “Hello, I’m Lucy the goddess Aphrodite.”

 

Levy knew her eyes were probably bulging out of her head as she stared at Lucy in awe. No wonder warmth and affection radiated off of her. “H-hi, I’m Levy.”

 

The goddess’s smile grew wider, matching Natsu’s when Levy had first met him. “It’s nice to meet you, Levy!” Lucy giggled lightly and gestured to the cat and woman that accompanied her. “This is Happy, he’s Natsu’s assigned companion from Hermes. And Virgo, one of the constellations.”

 

She felt dizzy again.

 

“She’s not from here,” Gray spoke up. “Says she’s from a different reality. We’re trying to figure out a way to help her home.”

 

Lucy nodded, seeming to already know as much. “Virgo said she felt something foreign coming from inside.”

 

“Yes, princess,” Virgo said, bowing.

 

“So, I imagine you have a lot of questions.” Levy nodded. “Alright, ask away, and we’ll do our best to help you.”

 

Levy relaxed a little. It was nice to find someone in this strange place who was so patient.

 

The goddess then turned to Natsu and asked for a chair. He nodded and spouted fire from his lips like a dragon. Gray stood up and used his hands to pull and shape the fire into a rough figure. The room suddenly went from really hot to really cold and as the flames dissipated a chair appeared.

 

Levy gaped at the display. She pointed awkwardly at them for some time, before clapping in determination. “I need something to write with!”

 

Virgo pulled a blank book from nowhere plus a quill and inkwell. Levy stared at her in surprise. “I imagined you’d like something familiar. Does this please you?”

 

“U-uh, thank you. Virgo.” Everything was so strange here.

 

Then with a straight face the constellation asked Lucy, “Is it time for my punishment now, Princess?”

 

Lucy stuttered, losing all grace she had held up until then, and waved her hand. “Wha—uh! N-NO!” Suddenly Virgo’s body glowed and disappeared. “Geez…Sorry about that, Levy.”

 

Levy looked at Gray and Natsu, brushing past what just happened. “So you’re the god of fire and you’re the god of smiths. What’s your titles then?” She already thought she knew the answer, especially after that display of magic.

 

They both frowned and glared at each other. “Unfortunately, the old man stuck me with that idiot.” Natsu grumbled.

 

“Stuck _you_? He stuck _me_ with you. I was Hephaestus long before he chose you.” Gray glare intensified.

 

“Well some frilly bastard couldn’t deal with the heat so someone needed to save your ass.” They were both standing now, grabbing the other’s toga challengingly.

 

“Hothead!”

 

“Cold bastard!”

 

As they began a brawl in their own workshop, Levy took notes of what they said. Easily, she moved onto the next “person” and turned to the weird cat. “And, uh, Happy?”

 

“Aye!” The cat greeted cheerfully. “I’m one of the messengers of the gods. Natsu found my egg and took care of me until I hatched.”

 

By-passing the egg part, Levy nodded for him to continue as she scratched away in her new notebook.

 

“Well, I like fish.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“And thanks to me Natsu became a god.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“I’m the fastest messenger in the whole world.” He continued to brag. Levy was impressed and was about to say so until Gajeel swatted him away.

 

“That’s Pantherlily, you idiot!” he said defensively.

 

“Pantherlily?” she asked but the two began to argue.

 

Lucy sighed and frowned at the two arguing pairs. Her shoulders slouched in defeat. “That’s the messenger of Hermes who chose Gajeel,” she told Levy.

 

She stared blankly. “There’s more? And, wait what did Happy mean Natsu had to become a god.”

 

As the four males fought Levy took a lot more notes. Lucy answered every question she had. The blunette found that the more she learned the more she wanted to know. She was so caught up in learning about this new world that she forgot she needed to find a way home.

 

According to Lucy, heroes were assigned their role as gods based on virtue. They had all been human at one point but displayed courage, nobility, and strength that went above humanity’s. Happy and other creatures like him called exceeds were the exception, they were collectively given the role of Hermes. Natsu had gone to extreme lengths to protect Happy’s egg and assigned his role. Gray had protected his town from a Cyclops and assigned his role. Lucy explained that Natsu and Gray often fought and destroyed things on Mt. Olympus so they were forced to live at the bottom of the mountain. “Plus,” she said. “Gajeel sort of hates being at the mountain so it’s easier for the three to work together this way.”

 

“What about you?” Levy asked.

 

“Enough talk,” Gajeel abruptly spoke up. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.” Everyone stared at him but he pretended not to be bothered and crossed his arms. “No need to overwork the shrimp. It won’t do anyone any good if she faints again.” He smirked and laughed his weird laugh.

 

She glared at him; her boldness shocked the others. “I’m fine. I need to understand as much about this world as I can, to get home.”

 

“No,” he said leaning across the table toward her. “You need to go to someone who already understands it. Someone who actually knows what the fuck they’re doing.”

 

“You don’t mean—“ Natsu started.

 

“That guy?” Lucy asked making a face.

 

“Yup,” Gajeel answered proudly. “Last I heard he’s in Athens. So it’s a good thing you’re here bunny girl, gihihi.”

 

“Bunny girl?” Levy asked.

 

“Wait, what about Poseidon?” Natsu asked.

 

“What about Erza?” Gray joined in.

 

The warrior rolled his eyes and sat back down. He pulled his sword, sheath and all, away from his waist and added it to the mess of books and tools on the table. “Pantherlily should be here with Titania soon enough. Gray’ll stay here keeping tabs on the next task and Poseidon’s movements with Happy. For now, we need to make sure she,” he pointed at Levy, “isn’t so easy to spot as foreign while that woman gets here.”

 

“Why the hell am I going with you?!” Natsu growled out frustrated. “ _And_ without Happy.”

 

Gray chuckled airily. “Isn’t it obvious? You’ll just blow up our workshop again if we left you alone.”

 

“What was that?!”

 

“You heard me!” And so began another fight.

 

Lucy laughed and beckoned for Levy to follow her to Natsu’s room so she could help her change. But the blunette stared at Gajeel, confused by his unnecessary kindness. Why would someone like him put off what seemed like a great battle for her?

 

He seemed to notice her staring. His eyebrows, or rather the line of piercings that replaced his eyebrows, furrowed. “What?”

 

Her palms slid down the front of her dress until her fingertips passed over the fabric. She gripped the hem tightly and straightened her back. “Why are you helping me?”

 

“Huh?” Gajeel looked even more confused now. “What the hell kinda question is that? Cause you asked me.”

 

 She sat there blinking at him.

 

He smirked and pushed her chair back with his foot from under the table. “Hurry up, shrimp.”

 

Levy rolled her eyes but stood. She tried to yank the large book off the table to bring along with her to the next room. She nearly fell over but managed to pull herself together at the last moment. “My name’s, Levy,” she huffed.

 

When she walked away, toward Lucy, she heard him laugh again to himself. Levy managed to hear Gajeel say, “I know,” just before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I plan on including other ships. Lucy’s backstory will actually be a bit fun so I hope I can get into that soon.
> 
> Please, please, please leave me your thoughts and comments on this last chapter. I’d appreciate the feedback. Especially since I’m not very good with fluff so I hope I’m laying the groundwork for what’s to come well enough.
> 
> Leave me your predictions for the next chapter!


	4. Delphi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology AU: After Levy knocked down a bookshelf at the library, she reads the title of a book she’s never seen before and finds herself transported to Olympus. She quickly finds herself stuck with the loud god of war, Gajeel. How the hell is she supposed to get home when her only hope is always fighting! Gajevy

**Chapter 4: Delphi**

 

X

 

Lucy’s eyes were big and shiny with excitement as she stared at Levy. “You look so cute!” she exclaimed in awe. The blue-haired girl smiled shyly in response. After all she was not foolish enough to dismiss a compliment from the goddess of beauty and love herself.

 

Once they’d entered the room, a glowing form appeared next to the goddess with a flick of her wrist. The form eventually materialized into a tall, dark-skinned man with strange hair and crab legs protruding from his back. “This is Cancer,” Lucy had introduced. “He’ll help with your hair. Just let him know what you’d prefer. I’ll call Virgo and start working on your wardrobe.”

 

Again she flicked her wrist and a new glowing form appeared.

 

Levy pushed her curiosity down and decided to focus on getting ready so they could leave soon. She had a feeling the hoplite outside wasn’t a patient man.

 

Cancer was really kind and seemed to understand Levy’s need for a bandana once she told him what it was. He managed to create something out of thin air that would serve the right function. It wasn’t her favorite checkered bandana, but it was very soft and Levy knew it would work well enough.

 

Then Cancer swung his hands around her head so quickly she couldn’t keep up with his movements. After he had finished, her hair was pulled back with a toothed comb and some thick thread.

 

He disappeared and Virgo undressed her before Levy could even think to protest. In no time she was out of her sundress and in a white dress with two skirts that barely touched her knees. Then Virgo hooked an orange cloth around her shoulders with a golden clip. A cape, Levy realized.

 

Lucy ran around her in admiration, proud of her work. “Yup, there’s no way anyone will think you’re not from here! Plus that cape can hide your face if things get crazy.” Then with one thin finger the goddess tapped the gold clip right under the petite girl’s shoulder. “You’re under my protection, okay? Not just Gajeel’s.”

 

 _Oh, right._ Levy thought suddenly blushing like crazy. “Oh right. Aren’t you two supposed to be lovers?”

 

“Wha-what?!” Lucy shrieked scrambling backwards in horror. Her grace suddenly disappeared and Levy saw another girl, like her, instead of the magical person she’d been so amazed by these last few minutes. “Me and _Gajeel_?! Are you crazy?”

 

“I’m sorry!” she quickly corrected. “It’s just in my world Aphrodite was forced to marry Hephaestus but she fell in love with Ares and has an affair. I just thought…then again,” Levy sighed, “this place isn’t like anything I know. I mean flying cats are Mercury here. Sorry, not Mercury, Hermes. Ahhhh! I’m getting my mythology mixed up now!”

 

As Levy despaired Lucy’s shock slowly disappeared. Eventually it was overpowered by amusement and she broke down into giggles at the blue haired girls frantic rambling.

 

“Levy! Levy it’s fine!” she insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe I can tell you about how I got my role some other time. If anything, I _am_ bonded to both Natsu and Gajeel. Just…” the blonde scratches her cheek, “not quite in that way.” Lucy’s eyes shifted around the room. She still seemed embarrassed but at least she didn’t seem angry.

 

There was a bit of sadness there, though. Levy could see it in her eyes.

 

Then those eyes widened in pure anger. “That idiot! How many times do I have to tell him not to crush the material,” she grumbled to herself walking over to the shimmering silk gown Natsu had snatched out of her hands earlier. It looked like a starry night sky.

 

She looked down at the clip Lucy had tapped and noticed an emblem on it. A glowing star inside a scallop shell. _Aphrodite Urania_ ,Levy thought. _The Queen of Heaven._ The star seemed to get brighter at her realization. _But that’s Phoenician?_

Well that explained the constellations a bit more. Not really, but enough. Levy sighed, maybe it would have been better if she’d been transported to a world she had no reference of. This was difficult to intersect into her knowledge of mythology.

 

Hopefully this mystery man they’d be visiting would have some answers. It seemed by Gajeel’s assertiveness earlier that the man they were going to visit was her best hope right now.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed together. Speaking of Gajeel,it was pretty quiet outside.

 

Levy poked her nose out the door to peek outside. Natsu and Gray were standing off to the side pouting with their arms crossed, Gajeel was listening to a talking black cat, and a woman with bright red hair and bronze armor sat in Lucy’s chair drinking tea.

 

This place really was too strange.

 

X X X X X X

 

“Apollo?” Levy asked the redhead, Erza, the goddess Athena, as they followed close behind Lucy and Virgo underground. According to Natsu, the quickest way to travel was unfairly granted to Lucy when she bonded with the stars. Virgo’s tunnel systems lessened travel time to a tenth of what was normal, but only the stars and Aphrodite were allowed inside on their own.

 

Erza sighed and gained an annoyed expression. Whoever Apollo was, Levy now knew none of her companions were too keen on seeing him. Well, everyone but Virgo, who seemed to not have much of an opinion on anything that wasn’t Lucy or punishment.

 

The warrior goddess nodded. In the short hour they had been travelling together through Virgo’s tunnels Levy had learned the woman was a serious person. Her handshake was enough to make Levy realize she was just as strong, if not stronger, than Gajeel. She definitely deserved her title. She was also warm like Lucy. Maybe it was just a god thing? So far, the five she’d met were mostly kind—even if Gajeel kept calling her names and laughing at her whenever she assumed something about their world that was completely off base.

 

For example, neither Gray nor Natsu were married to Lucy. But, Levy had a feeling there was more to Lucy’s relationship with Natsu than either realized. _The goddess of love seems pretty oblivious_ , Levy thought with a fond smile.

 

Also Erza and Gajeel don’t hate each other like she’d read before. Gajeel doesn’t seem to be as popular as Erza, which _does_ fits with the stories she’s read, but if anything he seems to admire her rather than resent the goddess.

 

“Yes, Apollo,” Erza said. “If anyone can figure out why you’re here or how to get you home, it’s him…unfortunately.

 

Gajeel laughed behind them, Pantherlily walked beside him with a smile. “Oi, Lily,” he called to his companion loudly making Levy guess the god just wanted to get everyone’s attention for whatever his next comment would be. “Betcha Titania wouldn’t have come down from the mountain if she knew we’d be visiting that guy.”

 

Natsu joined in on the laughter with his own cackling. “Who knows, maybe the muses will be there too! They always give her sweets, that should make up for any trouble Apollo causes.”

 

A few hours later, they arrived at Delphi and Levy started to feel like she understood why Erza beat the guys up for laughing.

 

The place was beautiful, packed with amazing smells from the flowers growing everywhere and the influence of the god of the arts was evident. There were actors, street performers, and philosophers laughing and drinking at every corner. It was amazing!

 

Levy was walking around gushing to Lucy about how remarkable it all was until they continued walking into the city toward the carved steps to the local theater. There, at the stage, she saw a man who seemed to have a crowd of followers hanging onto his every word as he went on and on about beauty, love, and… “Is that the sweet olive _parfum_ of Athena?”

 

The way he said Erza’s title sent shivers down Levy’s spine in disgust. How could his face be so chiseled, his voice so low, but seem _so_ creepy?

 

Erza’s composure broke as her face twitched nervously. She raised one awkward hand in greeting. “I—Ichiya,” she forced out.

 

He winked at her and she went pale. How the hell was he sparkling?

 

“Athena!” a group of three very beautiful men exclaimed running up the steps toward the redhead. Apollo followed closely behind, a flower appearing in his hand magically. He didn’t walk so much as look like he was spinning and floating toward them.

 

She watched as the muses, Levy guessed based off of Natsu’s scoff when they did in fact offer Erza sweets, and Apollo fawned over Athena and Aphrodite while both women looked simultaneously horrified and nervous.

 

The smallest of the three muses was attempting to “massage the tension of travel” out of Lucy’s shoulders. Apollo was overwhelming Erza with compliments on her strength, boundless beauty, and most of all her _parfum_. The other two were trying to get in on this massaging thing. As Lucy tried to kick them away Natsu laughed loudly making her turn and yell at him fro not helping.

 

Levy instinctively took several steps backward, close to Gajeel, hoping the men wouldn’t go after her next. It was hard not to stare at the interaction in front of her. She felt bad for Lucy and Erza, but it was kind of amusing how extreme the men’s affection went.

 

She felt a heavy weight on her head and turned her eyes upward. He was smirking down at her. The amusement was clear in his voice when he said, “Welcome to Delphi.”

 

A frown flattened her lips as she glared at his mirthful red eyes. “Get your hand off of me.” He just laughed. “Are they always like that?” Levy asked while trying to force his hand off ineffectively.

 

“Men?” A voice said, forcing her to stop her grumbling as she struggled to push Gajeel off. He wasn’t even trying. “Who might this beau—“

 

Levy’s eyes went wide as the orange haired man with the weird face spun toward her as he had with Erza. The hand on her head disappeared and two went under her arms instead. Before Ichiya could reach her, Levy’s feet were dangling high off the ground and he ran straight past her into a wall.

 

“Hands off!” Gajeel exclaimed. “She’s under my protection,” he said with a huff, his tone too flat and matter-of-fact for the weight his words carried.

 

“Wha-what?!” she squeaked out, red from the neck up. It finally clicked that he was holding her up high. She sulked at the realization that even though there was at least a foot of air between her feet and the ground, Levy was barely at eye level with him. “Let me down, Gajeel!”

 

He did, but not without rolling his eyes.

 

Levy focused on straightening her skirts and calming down her racing heart—seriously, did he _have_ to embarrass her like that?! At the same time, Gajeel took her book back from Virgo who had offered to carry it after she tripped from its weight the second time. The god of war then walked to Ichiya, who was still on the ground after running head first into stone, and dropped the large book on the man’s head.

 

There was a painful crack when it hit him.

 

She grimaced.

 

“I need ya to figure out what this thing is and why it brought _her,”_ Gajeel gestured at her with his head, “to me. Figure out how to get her home and out of this fucking war.”

 

She frowned. There it was again, _war_. Just what exactly had she stumbled into? What battle was Gajeel fighting and why?

 

“Ah, yes!” Ichiya exclaimed, acting like his left eye wasn’t already swollen and bruised. He stared at the book for several seconds before nodding seriously, an expression that seemed too bizarre on the god’s face to not come off as comical. “My muses, escort our guests back to my home. This calls for a powerful perfume!”

 

“Yes, Ichiya-san!” the three men chorused with a salute. The taller blond lead Erza forward, the dark-skinned man insulted Lucy and told her to follow him if she must, and when the smallest of the three turned to escort her he gave Gajeel one glance before running off to focus his attention on someone else.

 

She sighed, but smiled. _Stupid Gajeel._

 

His hand hit her shoulder with more force than either expected making her jerk forward slightly. The book was tucked in the crook of his arm. “Let’s go, shrimp. Wasting daylight here.”

 

She pouted but knew he was right. The sun was almost completely over the horizon now. Her main focus should be on getting home. There was no point in growing fond of the people here or trying to understand this world.

 

Levy didn’t belong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good, I’m not completely sure how I feel about just yet. But not to worry next chapter the action starts rolling.
> 
> Let me know who you’re interested to see or know more about! I have certain things planned, but I’d love to hear what y’all want to see most :) Please please please leave me some feedback if you have the time.


	6. Argonaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology AU: After Levy knocked down a bookshelf at the library, she reads the title of a book she’s never seen before and finds herself transported to Olympus. She quickly finds herself stuck with the loud god of war, Gajeel. How the hell is she supposed to get home when her only hope is always fighting! Gajevy

X

Ichiya skimmed quietly through the incomplete contents of the book Levy was growing more and more frustrated with. Mixed with his occasional hum of thought or understanding, the man would sometimes murmur the word “men” to himself.

They were inside his home, a place even more extravagant than the rest of the city of Delphi. Several walls were covered in vines with beautiful flowers. There was a fountain in the main living area in the shape of Ichiya and his muses with clear water streaming out. His library was immense and the most attractive place in the entire home. The walls were lines with scrolls that towered high up into the ceiling.

Hibiki, who took on several titles—Calliope the muse of epic poetry, Euterpe the muse of lyric poetry and music, Clio who inspired historians, and Urania who inspired astronomy—was in charge of the library’s archives. As soon as Ichiya set the book down on a desk Hibiki conjured ten different scrolls for possible reference.

At times, the god’s nose would twitch and he’d look up quickly to stare at Levy before looking back down with a nod. It was during these times that Levy felt her body burn bright from embarrassment. She hadn’t looked at what was written in a bit, but she hoped Gajeel—the book—wasn’t still referring to her as the ‘fairy-like woman.’

Wait!

“Ichiya,” she said boldly. The man looked up and struck a pose. His finger was under his chin in what looked like a forced thoughtful expression, so she assumed it was a safe guess that she had his attention. “You understand the writing?”

He smirked and closed his eyes. “As a god known for inspiring others, I am an expert in languages.” The correlation between the two things was weak, at best, but she let him continue. “It seems like this is our dear Gajeel’s story. Mennn.”

Natsu scoffed from where he and Happy were building a castle made of scrolls. “We already knew all that!”

Lucy rolled her eyes and nudged a scroll toward him with her foot. “Only because Levy had already figured that out and told us.”

“Ah!” The desk shook with the weight of the older man’s weight as he hopped on top with an air of victory. “Then she must have also realized that the story is writing itself as we live through each moment. What an intelligent parfum.”

Another shiver shook Levy at the compliment. So creepy. Also, he once again didn’t make any sense. How could a smell be intelligent? “Y-yes,” she answered.

“And!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger right at the girl. His shout shook the room. The scroll castle toppled over, Erza looked up from a sweet pastry she’d been happily munching on from a long futon, the muses all rushed over to the desk waiting for their leader’s next statement, and Gajeel and Pantherlily stood up straight from their spots beside Levy in front of the desk. “You must have also realized that the first few pages are blank!”

Levy blinked confused. Blank? “What?” She rushed around the desk, grimacing at Ichiya’s wiggling behind above her book. Carefully, she pulled the book by the edges off the desk and onto the floor.

She flipped through the pages slowly, scanning the top of each for a timeline. It wasn’t until she nearly reached the beginning that she realized the words stopped. Halfway down the right-side page, the story began.

~ The glowing slowly disappeared and revealed a small woman, with hair as blue as a peacock’s feathers and as delicate as a dragonfly’s wings. Her eyes were closed and once they opened she looked at the earth, the mountain, the sky with cautious wonder. She was small and beautiful, like a fairy. And for that, Gajeel knew she was weak.

She frowned at that last bit.

~ The girl jumped when he called to her. Her appearance was strange and foreign. Though her eyes betrayed a fear he had grown accustomed to in his role, her lack of formal...~

Her fingers trailed up the page in disbelief, no longer reading what was written. Where was the rest?

“Why’s it blank?” Gajeel’s gruff voice made her jump and turn her head. He was crouching down right next to her, staring at the page with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The story started the moment he saw her, something Levy had known happened for a fact before he called out to her. This was Gajeel’s story, but the book was tied to her. It bonded them. Maybe the blank pages were there for a reason. “Gajeel, what were you doing right before you saw me?” she asked him abruptly, pointing a finger at him.

His wide red eyes locked on her for a second before he looked off to the side in thought. “Not much. I just took down one of Poseidon’s horses before it got too far from Hephaestus’ workshop.” The page glowed and the rest of the page’s words appeared.

She only looked at the first few words.

~ The spear flew forward, faster than Poseidon’s monster. It struck the beast in the neck, making it topple forward. Ares sprinted forward, clenched… ~

This proved her theory. Levy looked back up at him, “Why?”

He narrowed his eyes, obviously unwilling to divulge that information. “Not my place to say.”

Natsu appeared out of nowhere, placing a hand on Gajeel’s shoulder. “I think we can trust her.” He said simply, in a serious voice Levy wasn’t familiar with.

The hoplite’s jaw ticked. “Fine, but it’s your fault if Gray doesn’t agree.” The pink haired god shrugged. With an annoyed sigh, Gajeel turned to look back at her. “Juvia. Seems like fish-breath was having her followed. The stupid horse saw Juvia giving Gray information but I caught ‘im before he could get that information back to Poseidon.” Again, as he spoke, new information wrote itself in the book.

The page eventually flipped and in decorative letters the words ~ Chapter 1 ~ appeared at the top. There were still four pages left empty at the beginning of the book, but it didn’t seem like they would write themselves anytime soon.

“Hmm,” Ichiya, who somehow managed to push his face uncomfortably close to Levy from his perch on the desk, hummed. “It seems this text is about you both. Mennn. It can only be completed if Levy know or witness Gajeel’s story.”

“Ichiya-san!” the muses shouted together. “You are so wise!” Eve added. He told Levy as they walked to Ichiya’s home that he held three titles, one less than Hibiki: Terpsichore muse to dancers, Thalia muse to comedians, and Polyhymnia muse of song and playing the lyre.

Levy couldn’t help but feel a bit excited at the new information she and Ichiya worked out. This book was the greatest piece of research she’d ever been gifted in her life. It was literally a way for her to learn about a different world—a different reality—and go on a real life adventure.

Before she could gush about this, though, Gajeel started to roughly flip through each page looking desperately for something else. “That’s great and all, but how do we get her home,” he grunted, progressively speeding up as he flipped the pages.

Her hands shot out and tried to shove his away. “No! You’ll damage the pages!”

“Here,” Hibiki’s soft voice said as the muse knelt down beside her. “Let me.” With a wave of his hand over the pages, they began to flip of their own accord at a steady pace. Eventually, he reached the blank pages, and they all looked for any sign of more writing.

There was none.

“Dammit,” the god of war groaned.

With a small apologetic smile, Hibiki shut the book for her. “I’m sorry.”

“Levy,” Lucy said from somewhere else in the room.

Obviously, this should all mean Levy should feel miserable and depressed. Home was not a near future just yet. After all, the book’s empty pages far outweighed the written ones. Still, as much as Levy wanted to search for feelings of despair she couldn’t reach them past the fluttering in her stomach. Which was how she found herself saying, “It’s fine.”

The room was silent for a long moment, and she was aware that everyone was staring at her as she pulled the book close to her chest and stood up looking happy.

The silence wasn’t broken until Ren, who had the titles of Melpmene (tragedy in drama) and Erato (amorous poetry), said, “She’s insane.”

The blue-haired girl ignored him and looked down at Ares, who still sat on the ground gaping at her. “I think I know what I’m supposed to do.” Finally, his jaw shut and his confused expression turned soft and serious. “It’s probably not what you bargained for when you agreed to help me, but I need to stay with you. I need to be with you until the end of this story.”

Even though a few of the gods were starting to tell Levy why that was a foolish idea, she only paid attention to the man she had met not a full day before. He said nothing, just stared at her, as if gauging whether she was sure about what she was saying.

Pantherlily flew up to her level, and out of ingrained manners she looked away from Gajeel to face the exceed. “We are currently undergoing a dangerous quest. It’s not a normal war,” the black exceed said. “This is a fight between gods for better power. You would more likely die before reaching the end of your book.”

It was strange he used the words ‘better power,’ rather than ‘greater power,’ but she ignored it for the moment. Instead her eyes drifted back to the red ones that were still judging her. “I won’t get in your way.” His frown loosened. “I promise,” Levy added.

He stood up at that point with a smirk as he looked down at her. His large form was intimidating, but Levy kept his gaze—holding her ground. The god of war must respect her decision if she showed him she was serious.

“Gihihihi,” his body shook with his weird laugh. “First,” Levy clenched her fists ready for whatever he would lay down for her as a stipulation. Like before, he dropped a large hand on top of her head. “We gotta make you big, shortie.”

Of course.

Levy pouted briefly before grinning brightly.

With one decisive command on Gajeel’s part, Natsu went about making round rings of fire that morphed into steel cuffs for Levy. For the first time, Levy got to see Gajeel act like a general as he gave the other gods, muses, and exceeds orders. “Erza, figure out what would be a good weapon for her. Bunnygirl, call that creepy maid chick of yours. We’re gonna need one of your fancy packs. Ichiya, use one of your weird perfume things on the cuffs so she won’t be so helpless.” And so on.

For a moment, she got lost in the hustle around her. Knowing she must look like a giddy child, Levy jumped toward him grabbing him by the shoulder. “Really?”

A bit of pink dusted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, Natsu isn’t that great on his own. So we’ll get you fully suited up once we get back to Gray. After that I’ll send the old man a message and just tell him you’re one my followers or something so you don’t have to hang around the workshop.”

Her heart was thrumming in a mixture of fear, anticipation, and excitement. “You’re really letting me come with you?” she asked again, still amazed.

He smirked and laughed again. “You asked me, didn’t you?”

Holding back the urge to hug him in gratitude, she squeezed the book even closer. “Thanks.”

He rolled his eyes and gave her a much gentler shove in a different direction. “Go ask the library weirdo for stuff you might need. We’re heading out as soon as Apollo’s done with those cuffs.”

As she spoke to Hibiki, her shoulder felt warm where he touched her. Heart still racing, Levy couldn’t help but feel excited that even if this was Gajeel’s story she’d be there for the ride. If he were Jason, she’d be an Argonaut. If he were Theseus, she’d be Ariadne. Even if she didn’t exist in the stories she knew, it was obvious she’d have her own here.

In that moment, she loved him a little for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh! Taken so long! So sorry! I accidentally took a long hiatus due to work, home, and other personal problems. Hopefully, this makes up for it. Next chapter, something huge happens so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially just a short exercise based off of a prompt on tumblr I saw floating around. A few people expressed their interest in reading more so I’ve decided to continue this story. It took me awhile, but I finally think I have most of the world building down pat! 
> 
> Leave me a comments with some feedback, questions, or things you’d like to see! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
